Namikaze Naruto
by GingerSpice1218
Summary: Naruto's older sister. Kakashi and Obito's teammate. Medic-nin of Team Minato. One fateful mission what will happen? Read and find out. *DISCLAIMER* *I do NOT own Naruto*


_**Namikaze Naruto**_

''Hello, world. I'm Namikaze Naruto and i'm fighting for my my life along with my teammates' and sensei's lives.'' said Naruto. '' You know this scene reminds me of something my KIA older sister once told me a couple years ago. Let me show you what I mean.'' said Naruto calmly.

-FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO-

As I was eating my breakfest of ramen alongside my dad I saw my older sister coming downstairs for breakfest. I quickly ran when she was close enough and hugged her. As she went to pull me off of her I noticed her in her ninja gear and said,'' Nee-san, are you going to go on a mission and leave me again?'' I could tell the question caught her off guard as she picked me up and said,'' I don't know Naru-kun, it all depends on which mission the old man gives my team and I. But remember even if I do leave and don't come back I will always be right here in your heart.'' As she finished her sentence and pointed at my heart, she added,'' Also, even if I do never come back remember that I left this world while protecting Konoha, my family and friends. Also, I don't want to live a long time and die peacefully in my sleep. I'd rather live a short life and die while protecting everything precious to me.'' As she finished that  
sentence I saw that my parents and I all had a shocked and proud look on our faces knowing that my sister was a good person.

-A COUPLE HOURS LATER-

I looked up from my studies when I heard the door open and saw my dad and sister come in. When I saw the sad look on their faces,I asked,'' Did the old man give you guys a mission away from me again?'' When they heard this question they looked at me and said,'' Yes, Naru-kun the old man is giving us an information gathering mission in Iwagakure. Meaning we will be away for a little bit again.'' They then left me to go upstairs and get packed and within a couple minutes they were ready to go. They gave my mother and I each a kiss and a hug and my sister said,''Remember what I said this morning Naru-kun. I want you to take my words and remember them always. Pass them on to your classmates, friends and other people that are precious to you.'' With those final words they left.

-A WEEK LATER-

It had already been a week since my father and team 7 had left on that mission, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up from my chair and opened it and I saw an ANBU there. He handed me a scroll and left. I noticed the scroll was addressed to my mom and I, so I called for her and she read the scroll to me. The scroll said:

_We have sent this letter to Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Naruto to inform you that Namikaze Minato and team 7 have arrived back and are waiting for you at the hospital._

When my mother had finished reading she quickly picked me up and we rushed to the hospital to see my father and my sister's teammates,Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi, crying. When I couldn't see my sister I asked,'' Where's Nee-san?'' All of them looked at me and Kakashi said,''Your sister died while saving Obito and I.''

-FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK-

-KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW-

''Uma are we clear to start?'' I asked again,but all I could hear was silence til a rough voice said,''Your little friend can't help you right now because were taking her for information.'' I immediatly looked at Minato-sensei and Obito and they said,'' We're going after her.'' After an hour of chasing the guys we finally had them cornered in their base, where we let Uma out of the genjutsu she was under. Then after a minute of staring at each other I attacked with my tanto flowing with chakra. I quickly took out one of the guys as the other started a jutsu to collapse the place. When we saw this we started running only for Uma to turn aroung to see that Obito had stopped. I saw Uma push Obito out of the way and saw the rocks fall on her.I was hit with a small rock that made me fall unconcious. I slowly woke to a voice calling,'' Kakashi. *cough* Obito. *cough* Minato-sensei. *cough*'' I quickly got up and ran to Uma to see most of her body crushed by a rock. I quickly called for Minato-sensei and Obito and they arrived in a couple minutes. Uma then said,'' Don't bother trying to get me out.I'm going to die and i'm happy because I died while saving a teammate. Now I have one final request of you alone Kakashi. When you are old enough to be a jounin-sensei I want you to be the sensei of my brother's team and teach him my signature move, The Flashback. I want you to teach him this move so he can go back to his memories of me and so he can use it against his enemies in battle. Now go! Before they find out you are alive!''

-FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK END-

''So Nee-san wants you to teach me The Flashback?'' I asked. ''Yes, now lets all go home.'' said Kakashi.

-A DAY LATER-

''We are gathered here today to remember the fallen kunoichi and medic nin of team 7, Namikaze young kunoichi gave her life to save her teammate, Uchiha Obito. So now lets all pay our respect to the Flashback of Konoha.'' said the Hokage as one by one the shinobi , kunoichi, academy students and civilians stepped up to give their final respects to the kunoichi who touched them all. ''Now would the family members of Namikaze Uma please step forward and say a few words.'' added the Hokage. With those words said my mother, my father, and I all stepped up to say something, as soon as my parents were done I stepped up and said,'' The morning of the day my sister and team 7 got the mission that ended her life she said to me, 'Even if I die and never come back I will always be in your heart forever. She also said, "I would rather live a short life and die protecting the people and things precious to me than live a long life and die peacefully in my sleep.' And now that I think upon those words I realized that she died happy and smiling because she saved the life of a teammate. I also think that she said those words because she wants me and everyone else to live by them as she once did. Thank you.'' As I said those final words I broke down crying and everyone there started crying along with me.

-END FLASHBACK-

''Now that i'm thinking of that I think everyone there is now living by my sister's words.'' said Naruto.

- THE END-


End file.
